Apoptosis is a normal physiologic process that leads to individual cell death. This process of programmed cell death is involved in a variety of normal and pathogenic biological events and can be induced by a number of unrelated stimuli. Changes in the biological regulation of apoptosis also occur during aging and are responsible for many of the conditions and diseases related to aging. Recent studies of apoptosis have implied that a common metabolic pathway leading to cell death can be initiated by a wide variety of signals, including hormones, serum growth factor deprivation, chemotherapeutic agents, ionizing radiation and infection by human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Wyllie (1980) Nature 284:555–556; Kanter et al. (1984) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 118:392–399; Duke and Cohen (1986) Lymphokine Res. 5:289–299; Tomei et al. (1988) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 155:324–331; Kruman et al. (1991) J. Cell. Physiol. 148:267–273; Ameisen and Capron (1991) Immunology Today 12:102; and Sheppard and Ascher (1992) J. AIDS 5:143. Agents that modulate the biological control of apoptosis thus have therapeutic utility in a wide variety of conditions.
Apoptotic cell death is characterized by cellular shrinkage, chromatin condensation, cytoplasmic blebbing, increased membrane permeability and interchromosomal DNA cleavage. Kerr et al. (1992) FASEB J. 6:2450; and Cohen and Duke (1992) Ann. Rev. Immunol. 10:267. The blebs, small, membrane-encapsulated spheres that pinch off of the surface of apoptotic cells, may continue to produce superoxide radicals which damage surrounding cell tissue and may be involved in inflammatory processes.
While apoptosis is a normal cellular event, it can also be induced by pathological conditions and a variety of injuries. Apoptosis is involved in a wide variety of conditions including, but not limited to, cardiovascular disease; cancer regression; immunoregulation; viral diseases; anemia; neurological disorders; gastrointestinal disorders, including but not limited to, diarrhea and dysentery; diabetes; hair loss; rejection of organ transplants; prostate hypertrophy; obesity; ocular disorders; stress; and aging.
Genes which have been shown to activate the apoptosis pathway in tumor cells include the FAS antigen, TNFα and TNFβ. See, e.g. Tomei and Cope et al. in Apoptosis II: The Molecular Basis of Apoptosis in Disease (1994) Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press. In the nematode C. elegans, mutations in the genes ced-3 and ced-4 prevent autonomous cell death during development. Yuan and Horvitz (1990) Dev. Biol. 138:33. A mutation which activates the nematode gene ced-9 prevents cell death during development, whereas mutations that inactive this gene promote programmed cell death. In mammalian cells, the p-53 gene has been shown to induce apoptosis in some cells, but not others.
Apoptosis-inhibiting genes under investigation include bcl-2 which was isolated from B-cell lymphomas and blocks apoptosis without affecting cell proliferation. See, e.g., Tsujimoto et al. Science 226:1087; Hockenberry et al. (1990) Nature 348:334. The mechanism by which bcl-2 inhibits apoptosis is not known. Mcl-1, expressed in myeloid cells, exhibits sequence similarity to bcl-2 and is believed to be involved in regulating apoptosis. Kozopas et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:3516.
Members of a large family of putative transmembrane receptors related to the Drosophila melanogaster tissue polarity gene frizzled have been cloned recently. See, Wang et al. (1995) J. Biol. Chem. 271:4468. Frizzled family members are found in organisms as diverse as nematodes and humans and are expressed in a variety of tissues and during embryonic development. In Drosophila, frizzled mutations affect the polarity of structures, such as sensory bristles, on the body surface. The precise functions and clinical significance of the frizzled family in other species remains largely unknown.
All references cited herein, both supra and infra, are hereby incorporated by reference herein.